moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Salome Ke'tar
Dame Salome Dangereuse Ke'tar is a Private in the First Regiment. Appearance Salome is a typical female in appearance, not entirely too pretty, but not too plain, either, being somewhere near the middle. Not being very tall, or large, she is often found hanging on the edge of things, tugging on her clothing or otherwise trying to blend in, which given her lack of remarkable features isn't very difficult to do. Given how often she is spotted in uniform, her looks are a little bit rougher than the average female, but she can be spotted out of uniform, typically in a worn dress of some sort. Uniform Sets She is frequently be spotted in uniform, due to said uniform often being the best clothing she has.However, given how things have gone for her, she's had a total of four uniforms over the tme she's been in, and can be seen wearing three of them still to this day. Scalemail The Scalemail set is her go to for armor, and what she is most often seen in on a day to day basis. While she would prefer to wear cloth the majority of the time, she has come to realize that it isn't realistic for her to do so, and so this was the best option for her. As such, she tends to stick out a little in formations, which does irk her, but there's nothing for it. Cloth - Medic Naturally, given shortly after her joining the First, she went to join the medics, she has a set of the grey-white cloth of the medic's uniform. She can still be seen wearing this on occasion to this day, either when injured, or when she believes that her usefulness as a medic is needed beyond anything more. Plate - Cavalier Contrary to popular belief, she does have a single set of very clean, almost never been worn plate armor. However, it is often too clunky to be practical, and therefore while she has worn it to ensure it fit and that she wouldn't be stuck in place should she be ordered to wear it in the future, she often will not wear it if she has any say in the matter. If something formal were to be happening, then she would likely wear it, but otherwise she will go with another set. Upbringing Before enlisting with the First Regiment, Salome had never left Stormwind City. As far back as she could remember, she had always been alone, and so clung to the skirts of the orphan matron until she grew old enough to be of use. Being around other children who got into scrapes quite often, she picked up her habit of being somewhat motherly and ready to aid others in tending to their wounds. Personality Easily startled, the best way to describe Salome if left to her own preferences would be to compare her to a timid mouse. She is one to follow orders most of the time, only pausing if she doesn't understand said order. Unfortunately, she is VERY easy to confuse, and so this does cause issue on occasion, but she is always striving to better herself, and once she understands what's going on, she sticks to the task at hand. As time has began to pass, however, she is starting to come out of her shell -- in a way, a reminder that even mice can be scary! Once she is well acquainted with someone, however, Salome can be quite the cheerful individual, and even quirky. Skills First Aid Salome has a somewhat odd set of skills, given her background. She has learned various little things in the field of first aid -- to the point of what could be dubbed minor surgery, in a pinch -- as well as plants and how to make potions and poultices and the like to aid with healing. This skillset is what she tends to fall back on in the midst of battle, if she sees someone injured, she bee-lines for them. However, she doesn't always see the injured, so it isn't readily apparent. The Light One would think, given her desire to tend to the wounded, that she would have turned to the Light for help in healing others. This is not the case. In fact, for the longest time, Salome has refused to even think about it. If asked, she would mutter something about a dead kitten, and be done with it. The full story is thus: It started during a period of time that she was not with the First Regiment -- or the Cavaliers -- and so she was looking to widen her skillset. She had dabbled in the Light in the past, so to speak. Learned what she could, read what she could, and so on, but she didn't feel confident enough to do much of anything with the knowledge in her head. And so, when she heard of a class being offered that would cover how to heal with the Light -- a class that she heard would be beginner friendly -- she jumped on the chance and went. At the start of class, they were given kittens. Being the kind of person she is, Salome was overjoyed and played with the kitten throughout the first part of the class. She even did somewhat well, until all of a sudden, the kittens all just, fell over, dead. They had all been poisioned, and she and her classmates were supposed to resurrect the kittens as a sort of closer to the class. Naturally, she panicked, and could do nothing but bawl at the dead kitten in front of her. Through the tears, she did try, but nothing happened. Eventually, thanks to the others in the class, her kitten was revived, but now Salome had a very different mindset. The Light was not kind to her. It did not shine upon her, nor favor her, no matter what she did. She couldn't think of a thing she had done wrong for this to be true, but it surely must be, for others to be able to do what she could not. Even knowing that her confidence was likely a contributor to her inability, she still believes this. This is not to say that she does not believe in the Light, or follow it's ways, no. She just thinks that it doesn't like her and therefore will not assist her if help is needed. Despite this mindset, she is now ready to try again, though she will never forget what has led her to this point in her life. Combat In the field, combat does not come naturally to her. At all. If her method were to be named, it would likely be dubbed the 'flailing medic' or something of the sort. Typically, she carries a small sword and a book. While she can fight what could be called normally while not on the battlefield, the moment she registers being in anything other than a spar, she forgets much of what she learned. This does not mean she is utterly worthless in the field, however. She's just more than a bit unorthodox. For example, she will use her book as a weapon, chunking it at enemies, either as a distraction or as an actual attack if she can manage to hit just the right spot. Her skills in tending the wounded have helped her in this, as oddly enough those learnings don't completely abandon her when she engages in combat. Not entirely, at least. Horses It's not much of a skill, per se, but she is improving on her horseback riding. At a slower pace, she can ride for longer periods of time, but the faster she goes, the less she can do on said horse. Running Salome is a runner. Sprinting, endurance, either one she is fairly good at, though endurance is her forte. As such, instead of wearing the plate armor that is typical of a Cavalier, she wears Scalemail armor. It affords her more protection than the cloth armor she had been wearing, while giving her more mobility and less weight than a full set of plate armor would. Knighthood In the late Fall of 623 K.C., Salome was inducted into the Brotherhood of the Horse, dubbed Dame Salome the Innocent. However, given her natural tendencies, most wouldn't likely realize it unless they knew her, or she introduced herself as such. Months later, she still isn't sure if she ought to use her rank, or her title, and so she goes the more informal route whenever it's presented to her, just to try and avoid awkwardness. Category:The First Regiment Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Westridge Cavaliers Category:Soldiers Category:Cavalry Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Stormwindian Category:Medics